Stephen Gets Lots
Stephen Gets Lots is the 35th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids get ready to take Stephen almost than Danny been ready for this old lane then Ashley and Alissa will come again for this. Cast *Barney *Stephen *Kristen *Jeff *Keesha *Kim *Chip *Kami *Robert *Amy *Clarie *Hannah *Curits *Kelly *Emily *Linda *Ashley *Alissa *Danny *Sean Abel *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #By Myself #My Family's Just Right for Me #Five Senses Song #When I Grow Up #What I Want To Be #A Big Parade of Costumes #The Airplane Song #Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly #I Love You Trivia *Stephen wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees and Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a hairstyle. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. *Kim wear the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. And a hairstyle. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a little long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. *Amy wear the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a hairstyle. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail hairstyle. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same shirt from Count Me In!. And the same shorts from Play Ball. And a pony tail. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a hairstyle. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same Purple and Blue striped shirt and long blue jeans with a belt and a watch alarm clock with left wrist hand. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and A "Little" Mother Goose". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "We've Got Rhythm". *During "I Love You", Linda, Ashley, Kristen, Hannah, Kelly, Danny and Stephen are in Barney's right, while Alissa, Kami, Amy, Kim, Emily, Curtis, Robert and Keesha with Jeff and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. *At the end of the Barney doll with a cowboy hat and a vest. *This group (Stephen, Danny, Ashley and Alissa) also appeared on Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys with Baby Bop and BJ. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "What's in a Name?". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in Easy Does It!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in A Very Special Mouse. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "It's A Rainy Day!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation